A New Threat
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: Three days after Thrax is defeated, Ozzy has nothing to do, until a new threat arises in Frank, putting our favorite heroic white blood cell back in action! Title is subject to change. Rated T for mentions of death, but no actual character deaths occur. I just wanted to be safe. Some cursing in Chapter 2.
1. The Beginning of a New Day

**Okay I just watched the movie on June 17 after finishing the series on Dailymotion and I don't understand how _Osmosis Jones_ didn't do too well in theaters. I think I saw on a YouTube video's comments that it was probably the live-action parts if I remember correctly.**

**But when I saw the ending of the movie on YouTube a day or so before I started watching the series on Dailymotion, I didn't end up crying. Even when Shane was crying about the fact that her dad might not make it. So either I wasn't paying attention too much, or I hadn't seen the entire movie yet, but the ending brought happy tears to my eyes and it is one of my favorite movies.**

**If you haven't seen the movie and you only saw the TV series, I'd suggest you give the movie a try, even if people say it sucked. Because I was torn between watching it and watching it another time even after finishing the animated series.**

**Though I saw a few clips on YouTube of the movie and didn't find it too bad, I still wasn't too sure if I'd like certain parts of the movie, but to be honest after seeing it, I ended up loving it. So now I'll be making _Osmosis Jones_ and _Ozzy and Drix_ fanfictions. And here is my first _Osmosis Jones_ one.**

**If you wanna see my first _Ozzy and Drix_ fanfic, go onto the Cartoons category, go to the 'A-Z' button, click/tap 'O' and go to _Ozzy and Drix_. Or just go to my profile on here and check my published works. Anyway, here is my very first _Osmosis Jones_ fic. Enjoy!**

**Note:**** This story will use terms also used in the television series, like the word for money being "carbs", etc.**

It was quiet and peaceful in the City of Frank after Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones and Drix - also known as Drixenol - had defeated Thrax. Well, mostly Ozzy defeated Thrax after they landed on Shane's eye and had that big fight.

After Ozzy had saved Frank from Thrax's reign of terror, there was really nothing to do in the city except fight germs that invaded Frank's body.

Ozzy wasn't working very much, his pay was really low compared to how much he'd earn with bigger viruses and such. He was happy that Frank was safe, but at the same time he'd wished that there was more crime-fighting to do.

He didn't really understand why he enjoyed fighting off bigger villains, but he knew he got some sort of thrill from doing so. He loved the rush of adrenaline he'd get when he was in a fight with them, and the bigger and badder the enemies, the better. Except sometimes he'd regret feeling that way when he found himself in a sticky situation, whether he was dangling from something to avoid his doom or almost losing his balance for whatever reason during a fight where losing his balance would also lead to his doom.

Basically, anything that led to his demise gave him regret over thinking the bigger and badder enemies were better. But he still thought that way when a new enemy arrived and he didn't know why. Maybe some sick, twisted thing in his mind made him feel that way? But what would that thing be? Adrenaline he'd felt when he was in a near-death experience, not knowing whether or not he'd make it? He didn't know. All he knew was that he always got a rush of adrenaline whenever he was in dangerous situations.

Within the last few days after Thrax's defeat, the citizens of Frank would call him crazy for wanting more bigger, tougher enemies to fight, but he didn't care. Maybe he was crazy, but he liked it. It at least gave him the motivation to get out of bed early if they needed him to get to work earlier, or to stay up later at night if they needed him to help with a night investigation or something.

Currently Jones was at the donut store, ordering himself some donuts to go. Drix, on the other hand, was waiting for Ozzy like usual. He sighed as he noticed the man at the counter giving him a beverage that looked like coffee in a clear plastic cup with a lid.

_Must he always get what he calls a 'Carb__u__cc__ino'?_ Drix thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. Just as he had finished his thought, he noticed Ozzy was no longer at the counter and jumped when he heard the driver's side door open. Ozzy noticed this and laughed.

"What?" He asked, holding his coffee and a paper bag that was obviously filled with donuts, "Did I scare ya?"

"Not in the slightest bit, Jones." Drix replied, rolling his eyes, "You just startled me is all."

"Ain't gettin' startled the same as gettin' scared, Drix?" Ozzy asked, a smile still on his face as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, according to the dictionary, being startled is feeling sudden shock or alarm." Drix explained matter-of-factly, "Also according to the dictionary, being scared is being fearful or frightened."

"Okay, Webster, I didn't ask you to explain to me what each word means." Ozzy retorted as he got into his car and put his Carbuccino in a cup holder, placing the bag of donuts on his lap as he closed the door and got buckled in, "It was a yes or no answer."

"Oh my bad, it didn't sound like you knew the difference." Drix argued, "I thought you'd want to know."

"If I wanted to _know_, I would've checked the dictionary!" Jones argued back, quickly slamming the car in reverse, the sudden jerk forward causing Drix to let out a "Whoa!" as Ozzy backed out from the place where he was parked.

"Would you just chill, Jones?!" Drix questioned, glaring at the white blood cell, "You're going to get us killed!"

"Sorry Drix, guess I got a little carried away." Ozzy apologized as he pulled out into the road, "Y'know, 'cause I haven't had an adrenaline rush in days!"

"It's been three days since Thrax's defeat!" Drix yelled, "Three days and you're already looking for adrenaline?!" _And I thought you were mad at me._ He thought instead of saying it, in case Ozzy got any ideas. He wanted to avoid another wisecrack. That is, if Ozzy could come up with one.

"Well duh!" Ozzy replied as if it were obvious, "It's what keeps me alive _and_ doin' my job! If I didn't have it, my job would be boring! ...And possibly my life."

"Well I think your life would be much safer if you didn't drive like a crazed maniac." Drix said, once again matter-of-factly, "We could either hit something and cause Frank pain, or we could end up dying in some terrible accident!"

"Oh c'mon, I'm careful!" Ozzy said coolly, putting his shades on, "If you remember those high-speed chases I've been in then I ain't gonna hurt nobody, nor end up hurtin' myself!"

"Well if you say so, Ozzy..." Drix said, a hint of hesitance in his voice. Then, realizing Jones was looking at him instead of the road as he had finished his sentence, the pill looked straight ahead and shouted, "Truck!!"

Suddenly Ozzy looked back at the road as he screamed and swerved into the next lane to avoid the vehicle, only to realize that there was no truck in front of them when he heard Drix chuckling in the seat next to him, his hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, real funny." Ozzy said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, reaching in his bag for a chocolate donut, "Are you tryna get us both killed for real?!"

"Well, no...but you should really be watching the road to avoid accidents." Drix explained, "It's called road safety."

"Yeah, and another thing about road safety you should learn is to _never_ scream that there's a truck unless you wanna take the chance of killin' us both!" Ozzy retorted, glaring at Drix before looking back at the road.

"Okay I'm sorry Ozzy." Drix apologized, "I'll never do that again, I promise... But your scream was priceless, just like a little girl-" With a warning glare from Ozzy, Drix decided to shut his mouth, just to avoid hearing him complain.

**Okay, chapter one is done! I'm thinking of looking up diseases to see which one I should have them fight in this story. I was originally thinking of having Thrax return somehow from an egg, but then I decided to not do that and just go with another disease/virus.**

**As you may or may not know, I threw in a reference to the episode where Hector got acne. And yes, if you guessed Drix mentioning Ozzy's screaming like a girl, you're correct.**** Once I put the thing of Ozzy screaming then swerving into another lane, I remembered that scene where Ozzy screamed like a girl and was teased for it**** a little****, so I just _had_ to add that reference.**


	2. Finding and Fighting the Virus

"So where are we heading this time Ozzy?" Drix asked as Ozzy was driving down the highway, "I mean, there are no threats, are there?"

"Well we got us some bacteria causin' trouble in the intestines." Ozzy explained before taking a bite of his donut, "We're goin' there first, before they start an infection! You know, bacterial gastroenteritis. I've heard the bacteria that cause it are campylobacter jejuni, E. Coli and Salmonella. Has nasty symptoms, too! Vomiting is one, abdominal cramps - and I do mean the severe kind - and, as if you got some serious food poisoning, dia-"

"No, I know what you're going to say, Ozzy and I don't want to hear it." Drix said, looking away towards the window on his side. "Oh, and that reminds me: please don't talk with your mouth full." He added, trying to sound as polite as possible. _It's disgusting..._ He added in his thoughts, once again facing the road ahead as he glanced at Ozzy from the corner of his eye.

"Okay, my bad!" Ozzy said, holding both hands up in defense before quickly putting his free one back on the wheel, "Won't happen again."

"Thank you..." Drix muttered quietly with a sigh as he looked out the window again.

"Y'know, I've noticed you get grossed out easily." Ozzy spoke after a moment of silence, "Why?"

"I don't know..." Drix said, looking down, "I guess it has something to do with being a cold pill. I don't usually deal with that kind of stuff. Nor do I deal with it at all."

"Well as you work with these conditions, you'll start getting used to 'em, trust me!" Ozzy explained, "Where I grew up, I got used to livin' in those conditions. I had to! And don't ask where I grew up, 'cause I already told ya after we met!"

"Oh, please don't remind me..." Drix muttered, looking back out the window in disgust. But he saw the sign that said they were heading for the intestines and smiled. "Oh Ozzy~!" He said in a kind of singsong voice before speaking normally again, "We're coming up to the intestines!"

Ozzy lowered his shades down to see the sign, then smirked.

"Alright. Hold on, Bubble Boy!" Ozzy said enthusiastically as he slammed his foot on the gas, causing the car to go faster and Drix to be pressed against the back of his seat, "We're about to kick some bacterial butt!"

"Uh, watch out for traffic!" Drix nervously informed him, "We don't want to get into any serious accidents!"

"Psh, I'll be fine!" Ozzy said with a roll of his eyes before taking his shades off, "Besides, there ain't much traffic that goes through here! Why? Because it's the _intestinal tract_. Only food gets in here, and if we have bacteria up in this joint, well...they're here as well, screwin' with Frank's insides! And _we're_ the ones who gotta stop 'em! And it's kinda dark, so it's gonna be hard to see. So we need to look hard for those bacteria germs."

"Oh, I spotted one!" Drix said, pointing to a germ next to what looked like a river with food particles going down it.

As Ozzy looked to see what Drix was talking about, he looked back at the road in disgust.

"Ugh, that food is not cooked all the way!" He said in a disgusted manner, "Close to it, but not fully."

"And that means...?" Drix asked, looking back at Ozzy as he pulled the car to a stop.

"It means, welcome to Salmonella City!" Ozzy replied, "The meat he ate was not cooked fully, so that's why he got salmonella! That also means that Frank has gotta start makin' sure his meat is cooked all the way before he eats it!" He then opened his door after taking a sip of his carbuccino. "Now let's go!" He added in a whisper, waving for Drix to follow him.

Drix got an ice capsule from his compartment before loading it into his right arm and shooting a wave of ice at the bacteria he spotted earlier.

"Coming, Ozzy!" He called, beginning to head in Ozzy's direction.

"Shh!!" Ozzy shushed, putting a finger to his own lips for emphasis before whispering, "We gotta stay quiet, man! There might be other bacteria around who could hear us!"

Drix looked around him for a moment to see if he could spot any germs or bacteria. Once he was finished looking he said, "I don't see any bacteria."

"That's because they're probably in hiding!" Ozzy whisper-shouted, glaring at Drix before looking around to make sure no germs or bacteria were watching them, "In a pretty dark place like this a germ or bacteria could be hiding, then BAM!! You're ambushed by it!"

"Like the one right behind you?" Drix asked nervously, pointing a finger at what he was talking about.

Ozzy turned around and let out a shriek, seeing the thick, pink, almost oval-shaped bacteria looking at him before Drix shot at the bacteria, freezing it instantly.

Looking towards the river-like stream, Ozzy smirked as he got an idea.

"Drix," he began before pointing at the bacteria, "haul that baby to that stream over there. I got an idea..."

_Oh boy..._ Drix thought with a roll of his eyes, not knowing what idea Ozzy had but having a feeling it wasn't a very good one. But he still did as told.

Meanwhile, Ozzy had just pushed the frozen germ into the stream, having rushed over as Drix picked up the bacteria and was hauling it towards the stream.

"Now drop 'em in." Ozzy ordered as Drix had reached it, his arms crossed.

"Do _what_?" Drix questioned, seemingly taken aback by his friend's order.

"If I'm correct, the stuff that goes down the intestinal tract'll go down to the stomach to be digested, then it'll go down to the bladder to be flushed out." Ozzy explained, "Now drop that sucka in!"

"I'm pretty sure when I made my way down to the stomach, there were no intestines involved." Drix said, correcting him, "I believe with that being said, the intestines are located underneath the stomach and that's where we are. The bladder is located underneath us, and some time before we got here I saw a sign that showed the word 'Bladder' on it with an arrow pointing in its direction."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Osmosis said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Just chuck that guy down in the stream before the ice melts so he can get flushed outta Frank's system."

Drix did as told as Ozzy watched him, but neither of them noticed a salmonella bacteria standing right behind Ozzy. When Jones finally felt like someone was behind him, it was too late as the virus quickly grabbed him from behind.

"Surprise, b*tch!" The virus growled, its arms tightly wrapped around his neck.

Ozzy's cop instincts suddenly kicked in and he tried to struggle free.

"Drix, help!" He choked, still trying to wriggle free from the bacteria's grasp.

As Drix looked at him immediately upon hearing him and loaded his cannon with another ice capsule, Ozzy clenched his teeth and slipped from the virus' grasp by making his body almost paper-thin and crouching down, going back to normal and rolling out of the way just in time to avoid being iced by Drix's cannon.

"Nobody messes with Osmosis Jones but me." Drix said calmly before blowing on the tip of his cannon and shoving the now frozen bacteria into the stream. Ozzy then gave him a high-five.

"We the best team this side o' Frank!" Ozzy said triumphantly, smiling at Drix.

"Oh really...?" Said a dark, sinister voice before they both whirled around to see tons more salmonella viruses stepping out of the shadows. "Well let's see how you two fare against more of my minions." The voice added before letting out a sinister laugh.

"Thrax?" Ozzy asked, feeling the voice was familiar, "That you?"

This only made the voice laugh more.

"Thrax?!" It questioned, "You killed Thrax like three days ago! How could I be him?"

"Then how d'you know I beat Thrax?" Ozzy asked, tilting his head a bit, a look of confusion on his face.

"Are you kidding?!" The voice shouted, "I was there when you beat him!"

"If you're just another salmonella bacteria, how have you been in Frank long enough to know about Thrax?" Ozzy wondered, getting an audible sigh from the virus.

"You're not that bright, are you Jones?" The voice asked, "As you _should_ know since you're an Immunity officer, when the body fights off a germ, it learns how to deal with the germ faster when it enters the system. Except I'm not a germ, and neither are they. Show 'em, boys!"

Just then, the salmonella bacteria grew out their tails, confusing Jones even more.

"Say WHAT?!" He questioned, his eyes wide in shock, "Salmonella can do that sh*t now?!"

"Yep!" The voice said, "They use it to evade detection from the immune system. That's why you didn't know they were still here!"

"Okay, this is crazy!" Ozzy said as the bacteria that circled them moved in closer, "Last thing I knew, salmonella wasn't able to morph! Somethin's outta wack here!"

"Ozzy, I have an idea." Drix said before whispering something to him as the bacteria grew near. A few seconds later, Ozzy nodded with a smile.

"Freezus, Sleazes!" Ozzy shouted as if trying to sound hip or something as he whipped out his gun and pointed it at the bacteria in front of him.

Normally Drix would roll his eyes at this but he knew this was no time to roll his eyes or make comments on how foolish, dumb or stupid Ozzy's new catchprase sounded.

All the bacteria stopped moving closer upon hearing Ozzy's catchphrase and just looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"Gotcha!" Drix shouted as he loaded another ice capsule into his cannon. As the bacteria turned their heads back around to look at him, all they saw was just the top of Drix's head, then their vision was all ice as it blasted and froze them into what Ozzy would call "Germsicles". As he blasted all the germs surrounding them, Ozzy jumped onto Drix's back and hung on to avoid being frozen himself.

"What?!" Roared the voice, noticing the bacteria were all frozen.

"Oh I'm sorry, ya didn't see us freezin' 'em earlier?" Ozzy questioned a bit sassily as he got off of Drix's back before they shoved all the bacteria into the river leading down to the bladder. "Oh, and since we defeated 'em, you gonna show yourself?"

Just then, the virus stepped out of the shadows. It was thin, slightly taller than the salmonella bacteria and also had a tail, but it was hair-like. Plus its color was a little bit of a darker pink than the salmonella bacteria's.

"Yo, is that hair growin' on your-"

"Don't even think about saying it!" The virus hissed, "It's not hair, it's my tail!"

"So, we gonna fight or somethin'?" Osmosis asked with a shrug, sticking his hands in his pockets, "'Cause you know I'm waiting."

"You want a fight?" Growled the virus, "You'll get a fight!"

"Oh, it's ON!" Jones shouted, taking his hands from his pockets and quickly drawing out his gun, "You gonna wish you hadn't messed with me!"

As soon as Osmosis had said that he fired his weapon at the virus, but the virus jumped out of the way in time to avoid each shot. However, the fifth shot Osmosis fired grazed the virus' arm, causing it to hiss in pain before - unexpectedly to the white blood cell - shaking it off.

As Osmosis stood there speechless and in shock, the virus walked up to him.

Drix, who was freezing more germs and bacteria to keep them away from Ozzy, happened to look in his direction, noticing the virus heading towards him.

"Jones, look out!" Drix shouted with his eyes wide-open as he fought off any germs or bacteria coming his way.

Ozzy heard Drix's shout and shook his head before seeing the virus was inches away from him.

"You wanna fight dirty, huh?" Osmosis questioned, quickly putting his gun away before raising his fists up in front of him, "Alright! We can fight dirty!"

As the virus approached him and tried to kick him, Ozzy quickly dodged the attack. The virus then threw a punch which was also dodged. The virus growled, seemingly irritated that it kept missing and tried to rush towards the white blood cell and tackle him to the ground. Ozzy swiftly yet smoothly took a big step to the side to avoid the attack, causing the virus to land face-down on the ground instead.

"Ooh, so close!" Ozzy taunted, looking down at the virus, "I betcha didn't know I was _that_ fast, huh?"

"Shut up..." The virus growled as it got up, "No cell's too fast for the E. Coli virus!"

"I knew you weren't a salmonella virus like the rest of these bacteria!" Osmosis said with a smile before it quickly changed to a smirk, "And you wanna bet I ain't fast enough? 'Cause if you were around when ol' Thrax was, you would know I was quick enough to kick his butt!"

Wanting to get the fight over with and get away from Ozzy, the virus was silent as it kicked at Osmosis' legs to try to trip him, but Ozzy was quick and jumped just in time to avoid the hit. Not only did he avoid the hit, he also avoided being hit by some bluish-green sticky goo.

Ozzy looked behind him to see Drix standing there, smiling at him sheepishly. As Ozzy looked back at the E. Coli virus, he noticed the goo wrapped around it like a rope as it struggled to get free. But the virus soon stopped struggling with a sigh, seeing it was no use against the strong material.

"We did it, Drix!" Ozzy shouted cheerfully, giving his partner a high-five and taking his eyes off the virus as he did so, knowing it couldn't escape.

"Yeah, it doesn't just work for patching stuff up you know." Drix said with a smile, but as he looked back at where the virus was, he noticed a salmonella bacteria attempting to free the E. Coli from its confines.

"Freeze, Sleaze!" Ozzy shouted, whipping his gun back out and pointing it at the bacteria before Drix could tell him about it, seemingly noticing the bacteria trying to free its leader at the same time as Drix.

The bacteria quickly stopped what it was doing as it jumped slightly from being startled by Ozzy, turning towards him and putting its hands up as Ozzy kept the gun pointed at him.

"Stay where you are and nobody gets hurt!" Osmosis exclaimed to the bacteria who was now shaking in fear before glancing sideways at Drix only to notice he had his cannon held out towards the bacteria as well. "And my buddy Drix here won't have to ice your *ss, either!" He added as he looked back at the bacteria who was now looking away to the side, away from the E. Coli virus who was glaring at it.

"Now excuse me while I call the PD and have you guys arrested!" Ozzy said, flipping out his phone, "And don't you move a muscle, either!" He then looked at his partner while dialing the FPD. "Drix, keep an eye on these suckas, and if they move, feel free to ice 'em!"

"Yes sir!" Drix said, saluting Ozzy before quickly looking back at the bacteria and E. Coli.

\--

The FPD had arrived within 20 minutes of Jones' call and were now putting both virus and bacteria into their cars as the press was busy taking pictures for the paper.

After everyone had left, Ozzy and Drix decided to hit the road again.

"Where are we off to now?" Drix asked curiously.

"We off to look for _more_ traces of salmonella!" Osmosis replied enthusiastically, "'Cause who knows if Frank is completely safe from it or not?"

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I had to look up some facts and change some things in my story as I went along, and I haven't been working on this chapter as much on some days.**

**So originally I was going with them getting to the bladder before the germs cause an infection. So I looked up something about bladder infections and I see that UTIs (urinary tract infections) are more common in females than males. I don't wanna explain one of the reasons why that I remember here so just look up what causes them if you're curious. I don't really explain sexual stuff. I'm not the kind of person who does or would.**

**You may have noticed that I had Ozzy talking about where the "flushed out" germs go on their way to the bladder. Well apparently, I looked up where the intestines and stomach are located and I had Drix correcting Ozzy. I decided to leave Ozzy's explanation alone because I figured he could sometimes make mistakes like that since he may not travel to the stomach area often or something.**

**Also before Ozzy got out of the grasp of the bacteria that grabbed him from behind, I _was_ going to have him look at the bacteria and say, "Surprise,**** mothaf*cka!" because I wanted him to say that at some point in this story, but I didn't put it because I found that to be an awkward placement for it.**

**As for giving the bacteria and the E. Coli virus tails, I looked up on Google if salmonella can hide in the body and it said that salmonella has developed a way to hide from the immune system by hiding their tails.**

**As for the part where Drix iced the bacteria, I knew it was lame and didn't have much action, so I decided to make this chapter longer and I had no idea if I should end the chapter with the virus saying something and having it step out of the shadows in the next chapter. So what I did was add more to it so I could add a fight scene, where the action could take place.**

**If my descriptions suck or aren't very good I'm sorry. I do try to**** describe things as best I can****.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if anyone has been reading this I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Also another thing I do is look at alternative words for "Said" on the Owlcation website, and try to think of which alternative word for "Said" or "Asked" I could use****, and which would sound appropriate for certain situations and how I want the characters to sound.**

**I may throw in references to the series, too. Like one thing I love in the series is how Ozzy says, "Freeze, Sleaze!" when he encounters a virus or whoever they're looking for in the show. I think it's like a catchphrase of his in the cartoon so I mention it as his catchphrase in the story. You may see some references to the show in my fics for _Osmosis Jones_. I may make references to the movie in my _Ozzy and Drix_ fanfictions, too. Just depends on if they will work in the story I'm writing.**

**So there's all I have to say so far about this chapter, so on to the next one!**** And sorry this author's note is so long. I just wanted to point stuff out so you'd understand stuff in the story more.**


End file.
